Ellie goes turbo!
by Spartan036
Summary: Tired of being that helpful NPC in a video game, Ellie decides to go on her own adventures in numerous worlds, little does she know...She is about to unleash unforseen consequences to her own game. Will take video game world suggestions.
1. Tired

"Swear to me that everything you said about the fireflies is true" winced the guilty Ellie, Joel looked in her eyes and knew if she told her, she would never forgive him.

"I swear." he replied

"Aaand cut! Roll the credits!" yelled David holding a megaphone along with Tess holding the boom mic and a clicker perched on stationary camera. Filming is already done and the title screen begins to roll, as the cast begins to celebrate with champain served by Joel who's the first to pop the cap off. Ellie sighed, this is 45th time doing this and they're celebrating about it, she has endure the same thing over again, same lines, same actions and animations, today the player just beat the game on survivor difficulty, which shooting felt like a pain the ass!

The only thing that entertains her is sounds of the trophies being unlocked. Why can't the player just go to multiplayer already!? He knew the players name Quetindaffe is his user name and he got over 100% trophies, seriously, how is that even possible!? Ellie sighed as she took a bite off a cupcake from the food table. Ellie looked up to the camera viewing the player with a look of joy on his face. She raised her knuckles and pouted.

"One of these days..." she growled.

"Ellie, lets get back to the house, Tess made us some pasta!" said Sarah.

"Sure Sarah..." she sighed. She didn't hate her but she can be annoying as hell. Since she is implemented not to have parents so Joel, Tess and Sarah adopted her as one of their own, meaning that Sarah is her step-sister.

When she got to the house, Joel is busy reading the newspaper about naughty dog and how the last of us is a smash hit. The TV screened the player playing a multiplayer match using a shorty, she grabbed the remote and it switched to the Rooster teeth channel, she loves the shows they have like achivement hunter and red vs blue, her new favorite show is RWBY, she always loved that Ruby Rose.

"Dammit! I wish I wasn't that helpful character giving ammo to the player! I wanna be like Booker DeWitt or Commander Shepherd!" she sighed. Her eyes grew wide on the commander Shepherd part, she just realized that she doesn't know the birds and the bee's yet.

"Okay, scratch him/her off, maybe like master chief or point man...Okay point man's life is too scary." She laid on her bed.

"Ellie, pasta's ready!" called Tess.

"Coming!"

Ellie went down stairs, went to the kitchen then sat at the table.

The family ate their pasta peacefully.

"Didn't you hear Tess? Were going to get a DLC!" said Joel.

"My, My, ain't that nice, an extension."


	2. A little chat

"Joel, Tess. I'm heading towards the game central." Ellie announced. The two nodded as she left, she goes outside and starts walking in the neighborhood passing by Bill, Marlene's, and Henry's house.

"Hey Ellie!" greeted David walking his pet dog Nolan.

"Sup David." she greeted back while walking.

She then see's the train stop heading towards the game central, no one knows what the train looked like in its original form, when it enters a world, it blends in the environment and becomes sort of like a part of the game. Currently the train looks like more rusted train, Ellie goes to the ticket booth, all game characters who are getting out of their world must have ticket. "Hey Tommy" She greeted the counter guy. She places 14 LOU's on the counter and is given a ticket. She gets on the train and looks on the right window as it leaves to the game central, she then hands the ticket to the ticket drone who clips it.

She gets out to see the yellow halls of the game central flooded with other video game characters including master chief, Wrex, Leon, and Chun Li.

She then goes to another gate with some graffiti reading "5-2=3 Half life 3 confirmed" near the graffiti appear to be dead body with spray can near it, it also appear the victim was shot then chainsawed to death and casarated with another writing on whats left of the penis reading "THAT'S NOT FUNNY ANYMORE! -Marcus"

She then enters the train going to Rapture.

Near Minerava's den is the NPC support group, a group that gives emotional support for NPC's who don't feel right about their roles. The order of chairs are organized as a wide circle, the characters who are sitting are Ghost, Sully, Wheatly, Leroy, Tiny Tina and last is Ellie along with an empty seat next to her. Ellie was always comes here because she wants to know if there others like her. The counceler is Tiny Tina.

"Now, remember, were here for a good reason so please be sensitive to the people around you." kindly advised Tiny Tina.

"First is Ghost."

"Hi Ghost" the character said in unison.

"Well, I feel like I'm not important to my game." stated the masked British 141 member sadly.

"Why?" Tina questioned.

"Its because, only what I do is just talk and give orders to people then purposely miss a few enemies." he replied.

"I know that feeling, but without the orders, they'll be no mission." replied Tina.

"Yeah...I almost agree with you!"

Tina smiled warmly.

"Alright, next is-"

Elizabeth then enters the room.

"Hi, sorry I'm late, my name is Elizabeth/Anna but you could just call me Liz."

"Hi Liz." the characters said in unison.

"Like I said, next is Wheatly."

"Hi Wheatly"

"Hello, its a pleasure to meet you all and I feel that...Well, I feel like I'm useless."

"Whys that?"

"Because, the only thing I do is just talk and not get involved with the player, sure I make screw ups but I want to get some of the action, you what I'm saying right?"

"Well, sometimes NPC's just give dialogue but dialogue develops the story, so your like a narrator."

"Hmm, never thought about that."

"Next is Elizabeth/Anna"

After a few moments of the other characters telling their problems like Liz saying that she could be used to farm supplies and Sully saying that he doesn't know how to relate to the player along with Leroy saying he feels incomplete.

"Now, is Ellie."

"Hi Ellie."

"Hello to you all, I just want to say that like Ghost, I feel unimportant but its more different."

"How different?" asked Tina

" Well, I feel like I'm just a side character and...Well, I don't want to say it."

"C'mon kid, I bet its much worse than our problems."

"I...Don't want to be an NPC anymore."

The characters gasped along with Tina.

"Wait...Your not thinking of going turbo aren't you!?" questioned Wheatly.

"No! I only had one playable part in the game, all the time, I just act like that defenseless yet helpful NPC."

"Ellie, you can't change your role, its the natural law of video gaming same goes for console like PS3, XBOX and PC."

"I know that...I just feel like a hero in world where there's hope and fun not despair and hopelessness."

"I know that feeling, were all tired of our worlds." replied Tina.

"Todays session is over, stand for our pledge."

"I am an NPC, we may not be helpful nor playable, but we support the player,story and the game, we may not have much of a role but we make the game." The characters said in unison.

Ellie sighed as she got of the building, she walked along the rotten floors of Rapture passing by some splicers and Sander Cohen's theater. She gets on the train going back to the game central.

As she gets back, grabs a chocolate bar and gets back to her game.

She walks alone in the digitally generated Austin, Texas where the first level takes place passing by set pieces. She then notices some noise in her house and looks at the window.

Joel pops another champain while others celebrate for the success of the sales on the last of us...Without even telling her about it int first place!

"That ass!" she gritted.

She starts banging at the window unknowingly that its sound proof and no one can hear her curses and the reflection is reused background texture, Joel turns on the curtains blocking the poor girl.


	3. 1,2, Ellie's coming to get you

The cast were having the time of their life, the last of us has sold over 3.5 million copies overseas. So whats a better response to a good selling game? Partying! Also, Joel is going to the VGA's which is an honor, they also invited some video game character. Joel laughed warmly as he saw uncle Nathan Drake doing the satisfaction dance while he's playing just dance central on families LII, Drake got a score of 11192007. The adventurer cheered as he got an astonishingly high score.

"We could do better." interrupted a familiar voice from a certain RPG sci-fi game. The Shepherds have joined, outside of the house, the Normandy is parked in front of the driveway. Since their not in their game, they are now wearing normal attire.

"Well come on in Mr and Mrs Shepherd." greeted Joel as he opened the door.

The Shepherds stand in front of the sensor. The music goes to backstreet's back by the backsteet boys. The Shepherd dance to the song and is now getting a score of 11162007 then shifts to 11302012, you have to admit, the Shepherds are good as hell!

"Well good evening John and Cortana!" greeted Tess, the A.I. and the spartan hang up their jackets.

"Oh come on John, you could remove the helmet."

He sighed. "Your fault" he sighed as he removes his helmet.

His face is enough to give every female in the party a nosebleed and make the husbands jealous. Lets just say, it looks like something from Hetalia. More video game character joined the party, first is the Masons, DeWitts, Ryans, and the Crofts.

Joel picked a glass and a spoon. He begins to tap glass causing the party to silence.

"Wow, just wow. I never thought a game like us would never go big after all the delays."

Joel remembered the delays they had, the sight of Ellie crying pained him. He always thought the game would never see the light of day.

"I would like to thank David, Henry, Bill, Tommy, my wife Tess, my daughter Sarah, Sam, and the most unforgettable-"

"Me!" raised Ellie's voice. She looks more dirty and a little bit guzzled, bruises can be seen on her arm.

"Ellie, why didn't you knock? And its passed dinner, where were you?" observed David.

"Oh, some asshole decided to make the window sound proof and replace the reflection with reused background textures!" she yelled.

"So how did you get in?" asked David Mason.

"Oh, I had to go in the back but I realized I ended up walking to countless set pieces to get into the back of the house! Thanks to you Joel, I almost mauled by racoons and nearly got raped by giraffes!" She starts panting.

"Um...Like I said-"

"Fuck you guys, I'm heading towards multiplayer!"

"Um, make sure you get your mulitplayer model outfit." reminded Tess.

Alex Mason then turns on the TV...Only to see Ellie not in her multiplayer outfit running around with a machete killing the enemy team.

"Cool, where did you get that skin from?" asked the player Quentindaffe

Ellie turns to him.

"Y'know what!?" She slashes the player with a machete. The other players start shooting their guns at Ellie but due to plot armor, they were useless.

She runs up to another player and stabs him in the stomach, with enough strength, she raises the machete blade and splits him in half. Blood covers her face.

Another player tries to melee her but she ends in slicing his arm off and kicking him to the ground then impaling him.

She screams like a maniac at the players as they start to run. She tackles a player with a female mulitplayer model from behind, licks her neck and proceeds to stab her repeatedly.

"Fucking run!" yells the another player.

"Who came up with this idea!? Dammit Naughty dog!"

"Shit, she see's us!"

wolfster630 has left the game

jeepers_8 has left the game.

By the time Ellie got tired of slaughtering the players, she looks like someone splashed wine all over her. As she leaves, she see's a dying player. She lifts his arm and bits his fingers off then impales him with a machete pinning him to the ground.

The guests faces were mortified from her actions. In order not for their reputation not be ruined, Joel intervenes.

"Dammit, she should stop talking to Kratos!" gritted Joel.

"Yeah, I agree!"

The guests start talking about it and they start agreeing with one another.


	4. Enough!

Ellie got back to the house, the place is already dark. She places the machete on the weapon rack next to the umbrella rack, in the weapons rack is a shotgun, a shorty and even more weapons.

She sighs as she closes the door. She can't believe Joel didn't even tell her about the party nor the sales, its almost as if she's invisible to them, like she doesn't belong here. She just wants to be the hero rather than an NPC that just helps and gets only one playable section. She turns and the lights go on revealing Sarah.

"Lemme guess, I acted like an animal." she growled. Sarah grabs another glass of milk from the table and drinks it.

"Where's Mom and Dad?"

"Asleep." Sarah replied.

"Hmph."

After a moment of silence, Sarah breaks it.

"What's your problem?"

Ellie turns after watching some RWBY.

"Ellie, this isn't like you, disobeying orders from Tess, killing like your Alex Delarge. Also raping...What's going one?"

Ellie stops drinking her David dew soda and turns to her.

"Nothing, I'm...I'm just testing new animations."

Ellie tries to go up stairs.

"Your a horrible liar Ellie, but the game can't be important without you."

Ellie's eye's turn into anger.

"Oh yeah!? How does it feel to be in the back taking cover and purposely missing shots!? Oh wait, you don't, your feels bait!"

Sarah becomes silent and Ellie realizes what she's done.

"Hey Sarah, I'm sor-"

"Just go to bed." Sarah bluntly replied.

"Are-"

" .Now" Sarah gritted.

* * *

The next morning Ellie got up late after thinking about things. She heads down stairs and notices Joel has a scared look on him while he's eating Henry-O's cereal.

After eating her clicker flicker waffles, Ellie goes to brush her teeth and goes outside waiting in the car.

On the set, everything is the same, she viewed the player taking control of Joel via third person camera, there almost there to where they run into her.

She sighs as the player enters the room where they meet her. Marlene falls to the ground in pain.

"Get the fuck away from her" she says boredly while rolling her eyes and waving the knife sarcasticlly.

Tess grabs grabs her hand.

"Hey, hey, hey." as she struggles with no attempt.

After the lines, Ellie felt her brain going numb from saying the same thing over and over again to the point without even trying to act.

She goes through the same ally and the same building where they meet the clickers.

"You know what!?" she yells.

"I had enough!" she walks passed the confused clickers.

"Ellie, wait, your breaking character!"

"Well fuck you Joel! I'm going to be my own hero!"

Joel and the player stare in confusion.

"What?"

"Didn't you hear? I'm going turbo! It worked with that guy from sugar rush, why not me!?"

She jumps off the building and landing on the ground creating a massive shockwave then doing a super dash and a super jump.

"Awwwwwwwwww shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit" said the clicker.

"Oh shut up mushroom head." Joel growled.


	5. First time the charm

Ellie ran fast as she could from David and Joel, the girl leveled buildings in her path to slow them down in every way or form. Ellie has a unique ability, its called a glitch, a glitch is like a superpower to her. Glitches come in different forms, this one has some type of super agility and super strength like punching an enemy with one hit. She jumps to another building in the distance, when she landed, the building collapsed. She then jumps towards the tunnel which is nothing but less detailed textures and hides in it while Joel and David search for her.

"Damn, the player is still in control of me!" Joel angrily pained, when the player is control and the character decides to disobey a controller command, a itch goes through the character body. So far Joel scratching everywhere even his vital place. From what Ellie could tell, the itch is really bad its like a rash. She didn't disobey a player before so did Joel.

"Well, hope he doesn't have an HD PVR, he'll get this on film!" David replied wearily.

Joel imagined the thought of this on film and the developers finding out about this, they might even recall the game or shut it down!

"Oh God, just imagine he has this on film. Its even worse than place number here ways to die in place video game title that has gruesome death animations here.!" Joel remembered the horrible horrible pain he suffered at the hands of another player who decided to make a video about that. First they minimize the characters health then finish them off in a either funny or gruesome death, Issac told him about that. Joel first thought it would be fun at first but it was painful and a waste of time!

"Yeah even worse he could be calling naughty dog about this." David and Joel traversed the low textured tunnel unknown to them, Ellie runs to another path from behind causing Joel to turn.

"What the hell?"

Ellie holds her breath and covers her mouth.

"Ellie?"

She notices very low textured darkness, no one could see a person in there. She blends in.

"She ain't here. Lets go, Tess is goin to be mad about this."

"Okay, shut off your movement sensor, there's a reason why your itching."

Joel flips on the HUD and an option text appears. The text reads "Disconnect" Joel presses the button and he disconnects from the confused player.

Joel and David go off.

Ellie gets out cover and goes to the tunnel, so far this only place to get out of the game easily yet a low percentage of getting out alive. She gets in the dark hallway, light gets destroyed in these types of tunnels so Ellie has to use her senses. She slips on to something and begins to slide.

"Ohhhhh Shiiiiiittttt!" She starts sliding on the digital waters.

She then dives under to see the place is filled with codes, she resurfaces and gasping for air. These waters of binary numbers connect to all games that have water, once they enter the game, the engine absorbs it and becomes part of the game. She looses her vision.

* * *

Ellie wakes up in a shallow yet dark and dull place. She notices her textures look a little faded and looks a little bit anime-esque. She looks around her surrounds to see a boy wearing a helmet with two horns on both sides and a horse.

"(Who are you?)" asks the boy in a weird foreign language which sounds like a mixture of Japanese, Chinese, and Korean.

"(Ellie)" Ellie responds, she notices that she now speaks their language, the dialogue mechanic must have intergrated inside her while she was out, it worked in Metro-2033 when it was Artyoms birthday, she started having a Russian accent along with Joel. This place looks familiar, it looks like that IP that had giant boss fights and this guy fights them to bring back his girlfriend or something. Wait...Shadow of the Colossus!

"(Hey..I could help you defeat those colossus!)" Wanders eyes bright up and smiles like a kid who gets candy.

"(How?)" he asks.

"(By giving me your helmet)"

Wander gives him his helmet, every accessory on a character is intergrated to the controller commands.

She feels like something is controlling her now, the player has taken control.

"(Yes! You actually fell for that bitch!)" Ellie taunted.

Wander begins to laugh.

"(I knew about your intentions you underdog! So..)" she bows his head while smiling maniacally.

"(I needed someone to kill those colossus! I'm free now from this eternal torture of a game!)"

"(Lazy ass...)"

Wander throws his sword to the ground and runs off. Ellie picks it up.

"(Okay, time to get on the horse)"

Meanwhile in the real world

"Is this suppose to be an Easter egg?" asked the confused player Zain who is Jeepers_8 and his cousin Josh who has is visiting for his birthday and is wolfster630 along with his friend Quinn who is questindaffe from Florida.

"Um...Well it is the PS3 remake."

"Yeah, this happened to me also, in fact this has been happening in every video game for the past few days, look" he pulls out a picture on his phone and it shows an unconscious Ellie drifting in the water in every video game even console and PC exclusives along with next-gen ones such as killzone shadow fall, it appears the character are completely oblivious to Ellie drifting.

"Probably just an Easter egg."

In the game

Ellie enters the Phalanx boss area.

"(Oh, boy Oh boy, I've heard this is the best boss fight in the history of gaming!)" Ellie excitedly jumped causing her helmet to tip over her eyes.

The colossus surfaces and Ellie dodges the attacks from its burrowing ability, she get grabs on to the back and starts stabbing it from there. The beast starts to fly.

"(Woohoo, this is fun! Wonder why did Wander say this is torture!?")" She grabs on to the Phalanxes fur. She then looses her grip and falls to the ground.

"(Okay, first time in the game, should get used to it.)" She shoots the arrow at the beast causing it to crash to the ground, she gets on it and stabs in the weakspot, as it fly's, Ellie holds on and stabs it, killing Phalanx.

**Countless boss fights later**

"(Okay, time to bring her back.)"

She huffs wearily, Ellie's shirt is slightly torn and her face is now covered in claw marks, the bosses were unforgiving as hell and the puzzles, THE MOTHER FUCKING PUZZLES, she almost got stomped on too! She towers over the dead Mono. The 16 pieces being to hover but Dormin who assigned Ellie posses her and turns into a dark version of Ellie.

"(What fuck?)" Dormin notices that this isn't Wander but a girl.

"(Ellie, what the fuck are you doing here!?)" Dormin finally notices the familiar girl.

"(Okay Dormin...I got out of my game so I could be the hero)" Ellie explains

"(But...But...Only Wander could do this, what happened!?)"

"(Um...Well he was tired of slaying these things so he...Kind of manipulated me to take on his job.)"

"(That lazy bastard!)"

She looks at Mono.

"(So, is she gonna wake up?)"

"(Well, there was an old animation that was cut from the game for the final level...It involves kissing."

Ellie jumped at the idea of this, oh God. The cliche known as the kiss of life! It was in every movie and video game, the character says something dramatic and kisses the seemingly lifeless love interest then the live interest comesback to life.

Ellie gulped at the idea, she's going mouth to mouth!

She carefully goes closer to Mono's face...She plants a kiss on to her cheek.

"(Not like that!")"

"(But thats gross!)"

"(Well its the only way to beat this game!)"

Ellie sighs and pulls out some breath spray. She gets closer to Mono, her lips getting closer to her. The two lock lips. She tries to get away but Mono's eyes open and it results to a french kiss, their tongues fight for dominance against each other, all slippery and wet. Mono goes for Ellie's pants but decides to go for her shirt.

* * *

Ellie sits on the table shocked for what she did while Mono smokes.

"(Lets pretend that never happened)" Ellie said as she gets up wearing Mono's cloths.

"(Yeah...You were cute when you said be gentle)"

Ellie leaves the scene after putting on her cloths.

"(Well..Time to go for another game then.)"

She gets out of the game to the game central. She notices that Tess is talking to Leon and Ada about her. Ellie hides behind the trash can and goes to uncharted.


	6. uncharted territory

Joel and David sat on the chairs discussing about Ellie's whereabouts, so far they called everyone in the gameverse but its the same response, she isn't here. Tess wearily called Jill Valentine on the phone.

"Yes..Really!? Okay, I'll head towards the game central CCTV room."

Tess puts down the phone and looks at Joel and David.

"What did she say?" asked David.

"She saw Ellie, bad part is she didn't see where she was heading."

David and Joel look at each other. David sighs and shrugs.

"She could be anywhere, we'll be recalled by the time she decides to come back here." David winced. Joel lowers his eyes in shame, its all his fault this happened, he pretty much ignored her even since the game has been released. He remembered he always directed his attention to her during the delays, comforting her and telling her stories of game hero's like Mario.

"This is gonna sound stupid...But were spliting up."

David and Tess look at Joel.

"Joel, we don't know where she is."

"I know the games she likes. Their hawken, war of the monsters, titan fall, slender, black ops 2, Batman Arkham series, attack on titan, warframe and spec ops the line. You have a relative there right David?"

"Yeah, Walker." David's family tree is pretty long due to the fact his voice actor voiced a lot of characters, it even spans to cartoons and animation! The same trait goes for Joel except its more expanded to the point where his lineage is featured in anime. You see every character with a voice actor that voiced another character is considered a part of that character's family game related or non-game related.

Marlene enters the scene with Henry and Sam alongside Bill and James.

"There's more she likes." explained Marlene.

Joel nodded his head, after all Henry and Ellie always loved to hangout. He grabs his sniper rifle and enables cheats for infinite ammo along with a full upgrade. He opens his HUD to sets all console commands and hacks like no-clip.

"Wait!" he turns to see Sarah.

"What did you do to make her upset?"

"Well...Remember that standing ovation in the party?"

"Yeah?"

"Ellie wasn't in my list...I thanked myself and Sony."

Marlene shot a cold stare at Joel.

"Alright, David."

David raises his head towards Joel.

"You and the hunters are going with me to the batman Arkham series. Tess, you and the cannibals are going to black ops 2 and Marlene, you and the fireflies are going to slender, don't worry, just stay in a group and he'll leave you alone. Were going one world at a time."

The hunters got inside their pickup trucks with Joel getting inside the humvee with a machine gun mounted on it alongside David who is manning it.

"And Sarah..."

Sarah looks at her father with excited eyes.

"You stay with Henry and Sam."

The blonde girl sighs and goes back to the the house to pick up her stuff.

"Are we going to find her there?" David questioned while he sharpens his machete and cleans his flamethrower.

"I have a relative, Joker, Clayface and Robin" Joel replied causing David jump. David knew about Joel's cousins, the other is crazy while the second could change forms. Good thing the other is a hero.

Joel stick his head out of the car window.

"Alright, are the guns set?"

"Yep!"

"Alright, to Arkham we go." Joel feels a hand on his shoulder, behind him is James.

"Your going to send us to the madhouse aren't you?"

"Don't worry, we'll talk to Clayface first."

The convoy starts and they all drive to the game central.

* * *

Ellie cuts her way in the jungle, she knows where she is, its in uncharted and as memory serves since she is a sony character along with Joel, their is bound to be relatives in here. Oh yes, uncle Drake the treasure hunter oh boy. She avoids waterfalls and bottomless no-textured pits along the way.

"Hey Sully, I think I heard something."

Ellie hides behind the rock.

"Nevermind, I'll check that U-boat and see if there is any Nazi's."

Ellie knew about this scene, the U-boat scene where Drake finds that map from a dead corpse. She dives in the water, yes players, it was a lie, Ellie can swim. As she continues to traverse the un-textured water set piece, she wondered if Joel and the others are looking for her but realizes that her game is better off without her. She spots a large hole in the ship and resurfaces, Ellie hears walking and grabs a nearby golden pot. A light shines on her.

"What the-Ellie!?"

"Oh hi uncle Drake."

"Wait, your not suppose to be here."

"Yeaaaahhhhh...About that."

Ellie knocks out her uncle with the golden pot.

"That was for giving me a cursed grail for my 9th birthday!" She steals his gear and she is now compatible to control.

"Okay, find a thing..."

She spots the dead corpse and steals the map. She gets on the radio.

"Sully?" No answer.

She swims out of the U-boat only to have a gun pointed at her.

"Wait a minute, where's Drake?"

"Ummm, taking a break?"

The explosive Ellie placed in the boat dentonates and sends the ship along with her uncle crashing down the waterfall. The goons escort her to their leader and Sully.

"Ellie, your not suppose to be here!"

"Well sorry!"

"Okay, you know what? Shoot me!"

"But this isn't part of the script!"

"C'mon you Patrick Stewart wannabe!"

The leader shoots Sully, Ellie punches two of the bad guys and runs off to the jungle. Elena comes out from behind the pillar and Ellie takes cover with her.

"Okay, long story short...Um"

She punches Elena in the face and grabs her head and slams it on the pillar.

"Well...Time to leave!"

She goes to the tunnel and runs out to the game central. There she spots a tunnel going to resident evil.


End file.
